


Magnus Doesn't Like Sharing

by Chiazu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Possessive Magnus Bane, Romance, Roughness, Shameless Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: Magnus always enjoyed going out with Alec. Tonight was no different, but when somebody flirts with his a boyfriend a little too much Magnus decides to take Alec and show him how much he loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my own post about how I like possessive Magnus fics and somebody said I should write one. So I did. Enjoy!

Magnus wasn’t the type of person to not let his partners have relationships other people. He had experience that first hand with Camille and didn’t want to put anyone through that. Just thinking about it made him grimace at the unpleasant memories. While it hadn’t been easy to send her to Idris, Magnus was glad that he did. Camille being locked away permanently was freeing in so many ways.

But that didn’t mean he never got jealous. Everyone got jealous; it was natural. Especially when their boyfriend was completely oblivious to the casual flirting coming from the mundane he was chatting with. Alec could be so clueless sometimes. Like thinking marrying a woman he only knew for a week to make his mother happy was a good idea; or that the man who was smiling too wide out of nervous friendliness. If Magnus didn’t know him he would almost think Alec was stupid.

Then again, Alec was much nicer than most people thought. So after a couple of minutes it was painfully obvious that he wanted to get away from the mundane, he just didn’t know how. Anytime he so much as moved to step away, the mundane would do something to keep Alec there. Such as blocking the way or ‘accidentally’ knocking over the drinks Alec had been waiting on. If it had been Magnus, he would have dealt with the annoyance long ago; but Alec had practically lived under a rock most of his life and didn’t have a clue to do.

When the mundane brushed some hair from Alec’s forehead, despite him trying leaning away from the unwanted touch, Magnus had had enough. Even if Alec could handle the situation by himself, Magnus wasn’t about to let some stranger touch his Alec. Magnus stormed over towards Alec, not caring about the girl he almost ran down while doing so, and grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go, Alexander.” He didn’t bother to wait for a response before pulling his boyfriend away from the mundane and towards the back of Pandemonium. Not that Alec seemed to mind given how readily he was following him. After making sure there wasn’t anyone around to see them, Magnus created a portal to his loft and both of them hurried through it. The last thing Magnus wanted to deal with was another mundane.

Magnus didn’t even wait for the portal to disperse before turning around and kissing Alec roughly. They stumbled back against the wall; Alec wasn’t use to Magnus being so brazen. It made his sine tingle with excitement. He whined quietly when Magnus pulled away though, who had a covetous look on his face.

“You seem upset.” Alec mumbled flippantly. It’s not that he hadn’t noticed how irritated Magnus was while he was stuck talking with that mundane, but he didn’t have a clue what to say to the man. Alec didn’t think being rude to a a paying costumer at Magnus’s nightclub was a good idea so he was stuck there making uncomfortable small talk with the man.

“Don’t want others to touch you.” He hadn’t meant for it to sound so possessive, but Magnus couldn’t help himself either. He had never loved anyone the way he loved Alec. It drove him crazy.

Magnus pushed himself up against Alec and started kissing him again. His leg found it’s way between Alec’s thigh and shamelessly rubbed up against him. All the blood in Alec’s body seemed to rush to his crotch; it made him feel hot and lightheaded. The way Magnus almost ripped his in half as he kissed his way down Alec’s neck didn’t help.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s shoulders in an effort to keep himself standing upright. Falling flat on his ass was a sure fire way to kill the moment, and Alec was really enjoying himself right now. When a hand roughly opened his pants and shoved inside to grab his dick Alec moaned without shame.

“Is this okay?” Magnus grinned into Alec’s neck, now biting and licking his deflect rune, when he heard a breathless yes in his ear. Alec’s breath was hot against his skin in contrast to his blunt fingernails digging into it as he thrusted shallowly into Magnus’s hand.

It didn’t take long for Alec to come with a stifled moaned, head thrown back against the wall. Seeing him such a state made Magnus throb painfully in his pants. It was rare for Magnus to act like this, but in that moment he didn’t care. There was a noticeable bruise forming on Alec’s neck and he looked like the very definition of sin. Magnus didn’t want anyone else to every see Alec like this.

“That was-oh my god.” At a loss for words, Alec ignored the way his body was shaking. He could hardly breath but that didn’t stop him from leaning down and kissing Magnus quickly. Alec wasn’t able to convey how amazing he was feeling right now, so he made a mental note to tell Magnus how much he enjoyed it once he was able to better focus.

“I’m not done yet.” Magnus had all but growled. Pulling Alec down for another rough kiss, he pulled them away from the wall and started to haphazardly make way to his bedroom. Magnus was going to spend the rest of the night making sure he forgot all about that mundane and anyone else that flirted with Alec.

“What’s gotten into you?” Alec questioned between kisses. His mouth was swollen and lips red, pupils wide with lust. Knowing he was the cause of it filled Magnus with a prideful satisfaction.

“Nothing.” How he wasn’t out of breath was beyond Alec. “Just want you to know how much I love you.” He went back to kissing Alec, who eagerly kissed back. Alec already had a good idea about how much Magnus loved him; he could tell in the all the little things Magnus did for him everyday. But Alec’s head was too muddled with lust to question Magnus and his motives. All he could do was let Magnus lead the way to his bed and push Alec onto it before straddling his hips. “Don’t worry. I’m going to take good care of you.”


End file.
